Many previously described devices provide walking assistance for those with physical impairments. Previous devices include wheel chairs, wheeled walkers and wheeled scooters, that is, a wheeled device which provides support for one knee or for the stump of an amputated limb, a type of device also known as a knee walker. Many of the prior devices include wheels which swivel so as to allow the user to guide the device in a desired direction or to make a turn. Typically, devices having more than one front wheel have employed static handlebars, that is, the user's hands rest on either handles or on a handlebar which does not turn to guide the direction of the device. Such static handlebars coupled with swiveling wheels still require that the user of a knee walker use his/her good leg to push the device in the new direction. This effort may also cause the user to employ body lean to affect the directional movement of the device, an action which could lead the user to lose balance and fall.